worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Torpedo Sphere
BACKGROUND Torpedo Spheres, or Torpedo Platforms, were powerful Imperial siege platforms, essentially miniature Death Stars, that were armed with heavy batteries of proton torpedoes. Torpedo Spheres were large battlestations and a type of Dedicated Siege Platform,1 several times the mass of an Imperial-class Star Destroyer. As their name suggests, they had spherical spaceframes, although they were oblate in shape, rather than perfectly spherical. Due to their large size, they were equipped only with Class 3 hyperdrives, and they carried a standard crew of 63,275 Navy personnel and 8,540 troops;1 at least one Torpedo Sphere was said instead to have had a full crew complement of 61,245, perhaps representing a post-refit revision. Similar torpedo platforms dated back to the Clone Wars, predating the development of high-powered beam-weapon technology which was first perfected with Eye of Palpatine,5 but the term "Torpedo Sphere" refers to the battlestations built by the Loronar Corporation, which Bevel Lemelisk only began to design shortly before the Battle of Yavin, as work on Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin's Death Star neared completion. Although Torpedo Spheres were initially projected to be assigned to every Sector Group, the total completed number is unknown. In 10 ABY, New Republic historians estimated that the average Imperial Sector Group Commander or Moff had at least two ships of this kind in service throughout the early years of the Galactic Civil War and they were part of the regular Imperial Naval structure for sectors. Ostensibly, Torpedo Spheres were useful only for the specific purpose of bringing down planetary shields. They took advantage of the fact that planetary shields were not uniform, and experienced anomalies and fluctuations. Using thousands of Dedicated Energy Receptors (DERs), a Torpedo Sphere could find a shield's weak spots. Affiliation: Galactic Empire Ship Type: Dedicated Seige Platform Class: Torpedo Sphere Manufacturer: Loronar Corporation Crew: 61 245 Gunners: 2 030 Troops: 8 540 Pilots: 60 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 480 000 (1B) Bridge 75 000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 25 000 Secondary Sensor/Communicatiosn Array 15 000 (3) Hanger 15 000 (4) Main Engines (4) 25 000 ea (4) Secondary Engines (4) 15 000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 450 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 300 ea Large Airlocks (4) 2 500 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 300 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 100 Proton Torpedo Tubes (500) 1 000 ea Turbolaser battery (10) 350 ea (5) Shields 33 500 side (201 000 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 100md points of damage or less. Anything more than 100md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If hte bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given tot eh mainengineering section witht he following penalities: -5 on all combat rolls adn attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying hanger decks will not allow the ship to launch any craft until it is at least marginally repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 125 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 4 FTL Drive: Class 3 Hyperdrive (135 Ly per hour), Class 18 Back Up Hyperdrive (22 LY per hour) Maximum Range: 4 years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 1900m Height: 1360m Width: 1900m Weight: millions of tons Cargo: 3.8 million tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Torpedo Tubes (500 forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti Planetary Shield SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 240 000km DAMAGE: 9d6x100 vs planetary shields (4d6x100 versus other ships) RATE OF FIRE: 1 PAYLOAD: 100 torpedoes per tube BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Turbolsaer battery (10 forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Bombarment SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship RANGE - SPACE: 300 000km DAMAGE: 7d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 PAYLOAD: Unlimited SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 125 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 4 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 50 000 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a bonus of +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 75 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 150 000 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 500 000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. MECHA COMPLEMENT: Transports - 24-36 shuttles and freighters REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)